The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus which comprises an actuator for applying an axial torque to a steering column shaft.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-81119 discloses an electric power-steering apparatus which is arranged to control an electric motor on the basis of a controlled variable which is a sum of a first controlled variable calculated from a steering torque detection value and a second controlled variable obtained based on a difference between a target motor turn angle calculated from the steering torque detection value and an actual motor turn angle, with intent to achieve both of ensuring a desired assist characteristic and an improvement of a steering feeling. This electric power-steering system is arranged such that the steering torque value includes a predetermined friction component, with intent to further improve the steering feeling by remaining a predetermined hysteresis characteristic between a steering torque and a steering-wheel angle.